sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbara Luddy
| birth_place = Great Falls, Montana, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | resting_place = | occupation = Actress | known_for = Original voice of Kanga from the 1960s Winnie The Pooh film series and in The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Original voice of Lady in Lady and the Tramp Merryweather in Sleeping Beauty | yearsactive = 1925–1977 | spouse = | partner = | children = }} Barbara Luddy (May 25, 1908 – April 1, 1979) was an American actress from Great Falls, Montana. Her film career began with silent pictures in the 1920s, during which time she was also a prolific radio performer. Biography Luddy was the daughter of Will and Molly Luddy of Helena, Montana. She sang in vaudeville as a child.DeLong, Thomas A. (1996). Radio Stars: An Illustrated Biographical Dictionary of 953 Performers, 1920 through 1960. McFarland & Company, Inc. . P. 170. She attended Ursuline Convent in Great Falls, Montana. On September 18, 1942, Luddy married R. Ned LeFevre, an actor and announcer, in Winnetka, Illinois. Luddy died in Los Angeles, California, in 1979 age 70 from lung cancer. Career Stage In 1929, Luddy toured with Leo Carrillo in Australia as part of a touring company that presented the play Lombardi, Ltd. A review in the Sydney Morning Herald cited Luddy's work portraying a mannequin as "a role in which Miss Barbara Luddy made a great hit by her pert audacity and vivaciousness." Radio Luddy was a member of the dramatic cast of the Chicago Theater of the Air.Terrace, Vincent (1999). Radio Programs, 1924-1984: A Catalog of More Than 1800 Shows. McFarland & Company, Inc. . P. 74. One of Luddy's better known roles on radio was being a regular performer on The First Nighter Program from 1936 until the series ended in 1953. In 1937, she and fellow First Nighter actor Les Tremayne set what a contemporary newspaper article called "a precedent ... when these signed long term contracts calling for their exclusive services" on the program." She also played Veronica Gunn in the comedy Great Gunns. In soap operas, she played Judith Clark in Lonely Women Carol Evans Martin in The Road of Life, and Janet Munson in Woman in White. Film Luddy is perhaps best remembered for her voice work in Disney animated films such as Lady and the Tramp (in which she played the titular Lady), Sleeping Beauty, One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Robin Hood and the Winnie-the-Pooh featurettes including Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, and Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, all of which were edited into the composite feature The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Her other film credits include Terrified (1962) and the TV film Lost Flight (1969). Television Luddy guest starred in episodes of such television programs as Hazel, Dragnet, Adam-12, and Kolchak: The Night Stalker. Filmography References External links * * Category:1908 births Category:1979 deaths Category:American voice actresses Category:American radio actresses Category:American silent film actresses Category:People from Great Falls, Montana Category:Deaths from lung cancer Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:20th-century American actresses Category:Disney voice actors